


Years After

by TheStrongestChosenOne



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStrongestChosenOne/pseuds/TheStrongestChosenOne
Summary: N and Hilbert are on vacation in Alola when they spot an injured Pokémon, but it's mother attacks the duo. After a visit to the hospital, there is a proposal.
Relationships: N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touya | Hilbert
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Years After

That summer seemed to last forever. N had taken Hilbert to the Alola region for a vacation. It had been long overdue, considering Hilbert’s duties as the Unova Champion kept him busy. It had been the last week of their vacation when things took a turn for the worst.

N and Hilbert had both agreed to take a hike. After some debate, mostly on N’s side, Vast Poni Canyon was decided upon. It happened to be a Trial sight, luckily it was only the North end. Both boys left their belongings in their room at the Tide Song Hotel, just bringing some water, before catching a boat to Poni Island.

N and Hilbert soon found out why people called the hike challenging. The paths were uneven, and loose rocks were littered about. It had not been a problem though since they used their Pokemon to get past the worst of it. N seemed worried when he did not see any Pokemon. The feeling only got worse when he found an injured Jangmo-o near the Trial entrance.

“Who is heartless enough to leave a Pokemon in this condition?” N said. He was apparently angry, providing Hilbert enough of an excuse to stay out of his way. The Jangmo-o let out cries of pain as the potion hit its wounds. When N was almost done, a large shadow overtook Hilbert’s.

Behind him was a Kommo-o, with an expression of anger on its face. Without thinking, Hilbert jumped in front of N; taking the Dragon Claw meant for him. The brunette was sent flying back, into N, as the man was standing up.

“Hilbert! What...” N began before seeing Hilbert’s unconscious, bleeding body. The man’s face went pale at the sight of the wound. Shortly after, the man looked up at the perpetrator. N pulled a Pokeball off his belt, determined to protect the only human he had grown to care about.

It had taken Hilbert two days to wake up. N was sleeping on a chair that was pulled to the brunette’s bedside at the time. He wore a worried face, even as he slept. It was worrying to Hilbert, so he sat up with some difficulty and sat on the edge of the bed. Their lips locked for only a brief moment before the door had begun to open.

“I’m so glad to be home,” Hilbert announced. He had been released from the hospital yesterday and had boarded a plane back to Unova that same day. It had been a rough week for the couple, but they hoped it would look up.

“So N, I was wondering if…” Hilbert said before trailing off. N was down on one knee holding out a shell, similar to the one Hilbert’s Samurott had as an Oshawott. It popped open to reveal a ring designed like vines, holding an emerald on top.

“Hilbert, when we first met, I was part of Team Plasma. We were on opposing sides, like truth and ideals. When I left Unova, you chased right after me; claiming you saw something in me. How we fell in love after I left you heartbroken in Sinnoh is a mystery, but that doesn’t matter now. What matters is your answer to this question: Will you marry me?”

With tears in his eyes, Hilbert replied, “I’d love to!” The brunette had kneeled in front of N, grabbing his cheeks. With a look of love and longing, Hilbert kissed N. N melted into the kiss in an instant, knowing their engagement was now sealed in stone.


End file.
